Demon's Cat
by Kittens-Are-Fluffy
Summary: Using Yusuke's mother as a hostage, her new "boyfriend" rapes the Spirit Detective. Koenma saves him, and assembles the team to find out where his mother is, and who the man really is. Yaoi, MxM, Possible multiple pairings. DONT LIKE, DONT READ.


I know, I know, its been a long time since I've updated any of my stories, but this one needs to come out. I promise to update the others ASAP :D Enjoy!

**Disclaimer** I do not own YYH or hold any stock in it or anything. I fail to see the point of a disclaimer on a fanfiction site, but whatevs.

Yusuke was having a bad day. First, he was kicked out of his warm comfy bed by his mother, who had been forcing him to go to school every day since the Dark Tournament. Then, when he got to school, Keiko dropped a bombshell on him: They were breaking up. She just couldn't handle the heartbreak it took every time Yusuke went out on a case and came back looking like he had been run over by a freight train a couple times. Then, as he was walking home, a few high school boys had apparently heard of him and decided to give a try to the great Urameshi's strength. He nearly got all of them when one got a lucky shot in on him. Humans NEVER got lucky shots in on him anymore. He finished them, then proceeded home. Home to meet his mothers new boyfriend: A greasy, long-haired guy with sharp eyes and a pointy nose. Yusuke just huffed and walked into his bedroom.

"Puu, why does everything that can go bad in one day, go bad?" Yusuke asked his spirit animal, who was perched on the windowsill like a stuffed animal.

"Puuuu?" He replied, and Yusuke snorted. As if a spirit animal could actually answer him!

Yusuke rolled over and decided to take a nap. A couple hours later he woke up with a start. He felt eyes on him in his dream, and it was enough to startle him awake. But that feeling followed him, even into the living world. He looked around, sure that if there was one safe place, it was definitely his bedroom. Yusuke gave a start. There, sitting in the corner just looking at him through unfocused, drunken eyes, was his mother's new boyfriend. Yusuke got chills down his spine. The way he was looking at him got him feeling unnerved.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bedroom, old man?" Yusuke said loudly, swinging his feet around to get up from his bed.

"You just looked so sweet laying there, like an angel, I just had to watch you" He barely got out the long sentence, his drunken slurring making it hard to understand.

"What the hell?" Yusuke said, grabbing the man by the front of his shirt and hoisting him up by it. "You some kinda sicko?"

"Maybe, but it's this sicko that has your mother somewhere, and unless you do exactly as I say, you will never get her back" The man said, seeming to sober up almost instantaneously.

Yusuke dropped the man, and stepped back. The demented glare in the man's eyes showed no lies, his mother was really in danger. His mother may be a lush, but she was one of the few people that truly cared for him!

"Bastard!" Yusuke yelled, as he turned around to swing his fist at the man, spirit energy oozing off of it. He stopped right in front of the man's face, though, because Koenma's voice rang through his head. "Yusuke, you can't kill humans!"

The spirit energy still sent the man into the wall, but apparently, this guy was used to taking beatings. He got right up, looked Yusuke square in the eyes, and whacked him with the back of his hand across his face.

"Now, now, Yusuke. You shouldn't have done that. If you do that, I might not feel as obliged to tell you where your mother is."

Yusuke's world was spinning. How could a human send him even a step back? While he was busy contemplating this, the man quickly jerked Yusuke's head back by his hair, dropped a pill into the surprised boy's open mouth, poured some water into it, and then proceeded to cover his mouth with one hand and his nose with another.

"Unless you swallow, you are just going to suffocate, Yuu Yuu." The man said, adding a sickening twist to Yusuke's name. Yusuke shuddered. What the fuck was this man doing? Why was he trying to drug him? Yusuke swallowed when he couldn't stand it any longer, and when the man was satisfied that it was all the down his throat, he let go, leaving Yusuke hunched over, gasping for breath.

"Now go and lay on your stomach on the bed, with your hands above your head." The man ordered, laughing at the look that crossed over onto Yusuke's face.

"Why the fuck am I doing that, old man?" Yusuke yelled, standing up quickly and looking him square in the eyes. Perhaps too quickly, because the room began to spin as soon as his spine straightened. "What… The hell….. Did you put in…. Me…?" He managed out, his mouth feeling like he hadn't drank anything in years.

"Oh, just something to help you… Relax. But I wasted too much time, seems like I'm going to have to help you to the bed myself." He picked the dizzy teen up bridal style, but that was as far as the gentle gesture went. He threw him down on the bed, and yanked Yusuke's arms above his head. Pulling a bungee cord out of his jacket's breast pocket, he quickly tied the spirit detective's hands to his own headboard.

"Bas…tard" Yusuke panted out, his whole body feeling like it was going numb. The man pulled down Yusuke's pants and briefs in one move, then took off his own.

"Suck" He ordered, thrusting three of his fingers into Yusuke's mouth. The teen never did like being told what to do, though, so he bit down hard on the fingers, and drew blood.

"Son of a Bitch" The man yelled, yanking his fingers out of Yusuke's mouth.

He leaned over close to Yusuke's ear, and whispered "You shouldn't have done that. Now I'm really going to make you scream like the bitch you are."

He spread the spirit detective's butt cheeks apart with both hands, angled his cock with the young boy's entrance, and thrust in with one single movement of his hips. Yusuke's scream drowned out any grunts that came from the man as he started to build up a pace within him. The bed creaked, and banged against the wall with every thrust. The pain seeped through Yusuke's clouded mind, getting more and more pronounced as the man built up the tempo. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the man gave a few erratic thrusts and Yusuke felt his inner walls being coated with something warm.

He pulled out of Yusuke, and admired his handiwork. Beautiful pink puckered hole with his legacy spilling out of it. Yes, that indeed made his week. He pulled his pants back on, and took a notepad and pen out of his inner pocket on his jacket. He scribbled down something, threw it at the teen curled up on himself on the bed, and left.

Koenma was not having a very nice day either. His workload seemed higher by the minute, and he could definitely feel a headache coming on. It didn't help that exactly at the moment he decided to take a break, George the ogre came bursting through his office doors yelling, "Koenma-sir, Koenma-sir! Its an emergency!"

The teen leader of the spirit world sighed and looked over at his worker, two fingers rubbing at the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ward off any migraines. His father had heard that he was able to keep his older form stable, and forced him to keep it on at all times, to get used to it. He sighed again and decided to pay attention to what the blue idiot was saying.

"-left the tape going, with nobody watching, and Yusuke got attacked! I walked in to s-"

Wait, what?

"You big, blue idiot, what are you talking about, Yusuke got attacked? By who? And more importantly, HOW?" He yelled, the ogre shrinking away from his boss' loud voice.

"I think you had better see for yourself, sir." He said, as he put the cassette into the projection screen. The image that popped up was definitely not what the young leader was expecting. He watched as the series of events unfolded, growing more and more pale as the scene went on.

When he couldn't take any more, he wrenched his eyes away from the screen, tears rolling down his face. George was sobbing into a huge hankie, and obnoxiously blowing his nose every few seconds. "George, how many people have seen this?" Koenma asked, fearing the worst.

"None, sir, only you and me. Surveillance on Yusuke Urameshi was put on hold after his good deeds at the dark tournament, and I went to check on it just in case and it was still running."

"Okay, Ogre, we're going to have to act fast. We need to get Yusuke out of there, before any demons sense his weakness and come running for a bite. I will need to set up an unrestricted portal between my quarters and Yusuke's room, and we cannot have anybody know of this." Koenma said, standing up from his chair behind the desk and sitting crosslegged in the middle of the floor.

"But sir, that's expressly forbidden! I can't imagine the trouble you-"

"YOU FOOL! If I leave him there, he's dead. This needs to be done quickly and quietly. Now, will you go guard the door and redirect any visitors? I need total concentration."

George nodded, and trudged over to the door, putting on his meanest face as he went. Koenma closed his eyes and started to chant. A large portal opened up in front of his television screen, and he got up and quickly stepped inside.

What he was greeted with was worst that watching it from the screen. The room smelt like sex, and not the good kind. There was a sticky white substance on the bed, and Koenma shuddered when he saw the red mixed in with it. Even worse was the body curled up in a tight ball, shaking slightly with the blankets drawn up over his entire body. He needed treatment, and he wasn't about to get it here.

"Come on, Yusuke, I'm going to take you somewhere safe." Koenma said, reaching to touch the teen on his shoulder. As soon as his hand made contact, Yusuke's spirit energy flared, and burned the young prince, leaving his hand smoking as he shook it to get over the feeling. He looked down at the teen and sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. He noticed the paper from the man lying on the bed and quickly crumbled it and put it into his pocket. He swooped down and hooked one arm under Yusuke's head, and the other under his knees. Yusuke's spirit energy flared, and everywhere Koenma touched burned as he stood his ground against the pain. He turned around and walked right back into the portal.

Ogre looked over from his post and almost dropped his jaw. Koenma, mighty Koenma, smoking and face contorted in pain because of a human?

Koenma nodded at George, and they walked into his quarters. His bedroom consisted of a bed that was big enough to fit King Enma, and a chair and a bookshelf on one side, and a door leading to a bathroom on the other. He laid Yusuke gently down on the bed. He stepped back and got to work, setting up a barrier that blocks other from sensing spirit energy. As soon as he finished, he sat down on the chair next to his bed, and waited. "What am I going to do now" He thought as he watched the teen slowly relax and fall to sleep.

Kurama looked up from doing homework at his desk and looked around. Something felt very wrong. He looked over to where Hiei was lounging on his bed with his arms behind his head. His blood red eyes were open, and he looked as though something bothered him.

"What's wrong Hiei?" The fox avatar asked, swiveling his chair around to fully face the fire apparition.

"The spirit detective's energy just vanished."

A.N.

Soo…. How was it? I haven't written anything in a while, I know, and while I really should be updating my other stories, this one came to me out of the blue and I was like "Yes! This should help my writers block!" So please, review, and I will work on updating my other stories :D


End file.
